Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a psychic genetic Pokémon cloned from Mew, the Legendary Pokémon ancestor of all Pokémon. Interestingly Nintendo considers Mewtwo the main antagonist of Pokémon. Mewtwo can be considered evil, but more misunderstood because it was the way he was created and Mewtwo is later Redeemed and helps the main cast. In the Games In the main Pokémon games, Mewtwo is only encountered in Cerulean Cave, with no real storyline significance. He is seen at level 70 in Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Mewtwo also has a role in some of the spin-offs. He is a villain in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Red/Blue Rescue Team, he is at the end of a 99 floor dungeon. He attacks and defeats Blastoise & Charizard when they attempt to face him and can be fought as a boss after Ho-oh has been recruited. He is defeated by the rescue team and joins them. Mewtwo plays a bigger role in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, where he is the main Pokémon used by the main antagonist, Dr. Edward. It is controlled by the use of the golden armor. After being defeated the first time, Purple Eyes enhances and controls Mewtwo and uses it himself. After his defeat he banishes Purple Eyes in anger and the leaves. In the anime Mewtwo Strikes Back Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket by cloning DNA from a Mew fossil. It was Team Rocket's intention to create the most powerful Pokémon. However, Mewtwo was angered by the team as he heard that he was to be controlled by them, and that he may not be part of God's creation (Japanese version), and in his fury, destroyed the lab where he was created, and killed all the scientists with his intense psychic powers. He then allied himself with Giovanni under the promise of learning to control his powers, although he later rebelled from Giovanni after learning that Giovanni's claim of partnership had been a lie, and he had already been sickened by Team Rocket's actions towards Pokémon. Believing humans as oppressors of Pokémon, he vowed to exterminate humans and all Pokémon that sided with them, believing it to be his "purpose". He also wishes to exterminate Mew, as he believed he was vastly superior to his genetic counterpart. He eventually saw the errors of his ways shortly after Ash Ketchum sacrificed himself to stop their fighting, and removed their memories to avoid being tracked down. His back story was expanded upon, where he interacted with several clones of a Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, as well as a clone of Amber, the daughter of Dr. Fuji. He was eventually distraught over his friends, especially Amber's premature death, which also resulted in the scientists injecting him with a serum that removed his memory of her, which is strongly implied to have impacted his behavior in the film. Return of Mewtwo He was hide in Kena Mountain with the other clones. He saved a bus with passengers, but he feel no compassion for the humans. When Giovanni managed to find both Mewtwo and the others clones, he decide to help all of the Pokémon. He was proven to be a great ally for Ash and his friends. Later when Ash told him he will tell Professor Oak about him and the source, Mewtwo wanted to erased their memories again. But Meowth managed to convinced Mewtwo that they should keep their memories. Mewtwo agreed to let them remember him and the others but he only erased the memory of the people who wanted to destroyed them. The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon :Main Article: Mirage Mewtwo Mewtwo makes an appearance as the secondary antagonist in the Special: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. However, in this version, Mewtwo is a Mirage Pokémon created by Dr. Yung. Pokémon Origins Mewtwo appears as the ultimate adversary of Red in Pokémon Origins. As in the games, it is encountered in Cerulean Cave after defeating Blue. In a hard battle that wiped out almost all of Red's Pokémon, Mewtwo is defeated by Charizard after it Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X. With Mewtwo captured after several tries, Red then had all 150 known Pokémon. Pokemon Adventures Manga In the manga he was created during the Red, Blue, and Green story arc by the Gym Leader and Team Rocket's former scientist Blaine who used one of his own cells in the process though as a side effect whenever Mewtwo fights it causes Blaine immense pain due to the cellular connection with Blaine. Mewtwo first appeared attacking Blaine and it was only with Red's strategy that Mewtwo is caught in a Pokéball. In the Yellow arc by this point he and Blaine have become good friends and fight alongside Yellow against Lance of the Elite Four, but Blaine was forced to call him back before he died due to their connection, though Yellow with Red's Chu (Pikachu) would use the same strategy Mewtwo tried earlier to win. In the Gold, Silver, and'' Crystal arc during the Gym Leader completion, thanks to the powers of Entei's holy flames, Mewtwo's connection to Blaine is severed to where Mewtwo can now fight without affecting his creator, allowing him to leave Cinnabar Island and be free. In the FireRed and ''LeafGreen ''arc Mewtwo reappears and aids Red, Blue, and Green against Deoxys and Giovanni. Special abilities Mewtwo is highly skilled with Psychic powers. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and can take control of another living being's mind. It has a powerful signature move, Psystrike, and it is also known for its powerful Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere. Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than Mew). To exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to their maximum power. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Mewtwo fights with a highly skilled combination of Psywaves and a giant spoon for long range and close range battles, respectively. In the anime, Mewtwo also has the ability to telekinetically create a massive hurricane and is constantly protected from harm inside a reflective sphere of psychic energy. In the English dub, it is claimed that the hurricane was powerful enough to destroy the planet, as well as Mewtwo being able to block a Pokémon's "special abilities." Mewtwo can also "communicate" with humans via telepathy, and was also capable of instant regeneration, allowing him to survive what would normally be fatal blows. This was especially evident when a computer, deducing Mewtwo as a threat shortly after bursting out of its containment field, shot Mewtwo with a laser that was potent enough to temporarily kill Mewtwo, only to regenerate from its wound and revive itself, as well as it regenerating from a flamethrower blast. According to the dub of ''Mewtwo Returns, his psychic abilities were ineffective against automated machines. Trivia *Different from many villains, he has no sense of happiness and has no evil laugh, but at the end, you can see a tiny smile on his face. *The armor used to restrain Mewtwo in the FireRed and'' LeafGreen story arc of the Pokémon Adventures manga resembles the armor Mewtwo wore in the anime. *A journal quote from the Pokémon Mansion states that Mewtwo's birthday is February 6. *Mewtwo has a striking resemblance to Frieza from the ''Dragon Ball Z ''series. **More directly, however, he bears a strong resemblance to the main antagonist of the Mother series, ''Giygas, particularly in his appearance in Mother 1. A lot of the staff of Mother 1 had later worked on Pokémon. *His personality traits and motivations, as well as his creation, were similar to that of Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic Adventure 2. *Mewtwo is the only Pokémon able to learn Psystrike. *Mewtwo was the first Pokemon to use Shadow Ball. *Although the Movie 16 official website claimed that the Mewtwo in Movie 16 was the same individual as in the first movie and Mewtwo Returns, both a prologue and flashbacks in the movie itself prove it to be completely different from it, including it being female in nature. Gallery PDVD 107.PNG|Mewtwo as he appeared in Pokémon: The First Movie Avatar9.jpg|Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back Armor_mewtwo.png|Mewtwo in his mechanical armor Mewtwo_Adventures.png|Mewtwo in Pokémon Adventures Mewtwo_in_the_City.png|Mewtwo overlooking a city at the end of Mewtwo Returns. Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mewtwo (SSBM).jpg|Mewtwo (Super Smash Bros. Melee) D-Arts Mewtwo.jpg|Mewtwo Action Figure 800px-Young_Mewtwo_crying.png|Young Mewtwo crying as Ambertwo dies 2013 003_0004.jpg|Mewtwo in the sixteenth Pokémon movie 2013 003_0005.jpg|Mewtwo about to transform Mega Mewtwo X.jpg|Mega Mewtwo x Mega Mewtwo.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Mewtwo in Pokemon Origin.png|Mewtwo in Pokémon Origins Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Animal Villains Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Brainwashers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Living Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Speedster Category:Evil Creator Category:Final Boss Category:Titular Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:One-Man Army Category:Teleporters Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Outcast Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti-Villain